trpgkoreafandomcom-20200216-history
D20 SRD 기본 사항, 종족 및 상세 묘사
개요 d20에 기본 사항들. '기본 사항들(The Basics)' ''' 핵심 규칙 (The Core Mechanic) 당신은 실패할 가능성이 있는 행동을 시도할 때마다 20면체 주사위(d20)을 굴린다. 캐릭터의 성공여부를 결정짓기 위해 다음과 같은 과정을 따른다: *d20을 굴린다. *모든 관련된 수정치(relevant modifiers.)를 더한다. *결과 값을 목표하는 수치와 비교한다. 만약 결과 값이 목표하는 수치와 같거나 이를 넘어선다면 케릭터는 성공한 것이다. 결과 값이 목표 수치보다 낮게 나온다면 행동은 실패한다. 주사위(Dice) 주사위 굴림은 "3d4+3"과 같은 방식으로 표현한다. 이는 "4면체 주사위 3개를 굴리고 3을 더한다."는 의미이다. (결과는 6과 15사이가 된다.) 첫번째 숫자는 몇 개의 주사위를 굴릴지를 나타낸다. (굴려서 나온 값은 모두 더한다.) d 뒤의 숫자는 어떤 종류의 주사위를 사용하는 지를 나타낸다. 앞의 숫자들이 나온 뒤에 붙는 수치는 결과로부터 더하거나 빼도록 한다. '''d% 백분률(%) 주사위는 위와는 다른 방식으로 처리한다. 당신은 10면체 주사위 두개를 굴려 1부터 100까지의 숫자를 얻는다. 주사위 중 하나는 십의 자리를 나타낸다.(굴리기 전에 미리 정할 것.) 다른 한 개가 일이 자리를 나타내도록 한다. 두 주사위 모두 0이 나온 것은 100을 의미한다. 수정치(Modifiers) 수정치는 주사위 굴림에 따르는 보너스나 패널티이다. 양의 값을 갖는 수정치는 보너스이며 음의 값을 갖는 것은 패널티가 된다. '중첩(Stacking)' 체크나 굴림에서 수정치가 여러개 쌓이는 경우가 있다. 만약 각각의 체크나 굴림이 다른 이유로 비롯된 것이고 서로 다른 타입이라면 보통 중첩(Stacking)을 허용한다. 하지만 같은 종류로부터 비롯된 수정치라면 중첩되지 못한다. (예를 들어 같은 주문을 연속으로 두번 사용한다던가.) 만약 수정치가 중첩되지 못 한다면, 각각의 굴림(또는 체크)에서 최고의 보너스(또는 최악의 페널티)만을 사용한다. 하지만 회피 보너스(Dodge bonuses)와 상황 보너스(circumstance bonuses)는 특별히 명시되어있지 않은 경우 중첩을 허용한다. '수정치의 종류(Modifier Types)' 능력(Ability) 수정치 : 개별 능력점에 따른 보너스나 패널티이다. 해당 능력과 관련 있는 주사위 굴림에 적용된다. 연금술적 보너스(Alchemical bonus) : 연금술적 보너스는 비마법적인 연금술적 요소에 따른 것이다. 예를 들어 해독제(antitoxin)가 있다. 갑옷 보너스(Armor bonus) : 갑옷 보너스는 값옷, 또는 처럼 작용하는 주문/마법 효과에 따른 것이며 아머클래스(Armor Class)에 적용된다. 갑옷 보너스는 아머클래스에 적용되는 다른 갑옷 보너스들(자연 갑옷 보너스natural armor bonuses도 포함)과 함게 중첩된다. 갑옷 보너스는 접촉 공격(touch attacks)에 대항할 때는 적용되지 않는다. 단 역장 효과(예를 들어 mage armor 주문)로 인한 갑옷 보너스는 비물질적 접촉 공격(incorporeal touch attacks)에 대항하여 적용된다. shadow가 이런 종류의 공격을 사용한다. 상황 수정치(Circumstance Modifier) : 상황 보너스(또는 패널티)는 손으로하는 작업의 성공여부에 영향을 미치는 특정 조건으로부터 발생한다. 상황 보너스는 다른 모든 보너스들과 중첩된다. 또 다른 상황 보너스라도 근원만 다르다면 중첩될 수 있다. 능력 수정치(Competence Modifier) : 능력 보너스(또는 패널티)는 바드가 능력을 향상(inspire competence)시키는 경우와 같이 캐릭터가 수행하는 작업에 영향을 미치는 것으로부터 비롯된다. 능력 보너스는 공격 굴림(attack rolls), 세이빙 스로우(saving throws), 기술 체크(skill checks), 시전자 레벨 체크(caster level checks)에 적용된다. 또 레벨이나 기술 등급(skill ranks)에 관련된 모든 체크에도 대부분 적용 된다. 능력 보너스는 능력 체크(ability checks), 피해 굴림, 우선권 체크 등 캐릭터의 레벨이나 기술 등급과 관련 없는 경우에는 적용 되지 않는다. 다수의 능력 보너스는 중첩되지 않는다. 오로지 최대값만이 적용된다. 굴절 보너스(Deflection Bonus) 굴절 보너스는 공격을 빗겨나가게 만드는 주문이나 마법효과로부터 비롯되며 아머클래스(Armor Class)에 적용된다. 굴절 보너스는 또 다른 굴절 보너스를 제외하고는 모든 다른 보너스와 중첩되어 AC에 적용된다. 굴절 보너스는 접촉 공격(touch attacks)에 대항하여 적용된다. 회피 보너스(Dodge Bonus) : 회피 보너스는 타격을 피하거나 다른 해로운 효과를 피하는 육체적 기술로부터 비롯된다. 회피 보너스는 아머클래스(Armor Class)를(그리고 가끔 반사 세이브Reflex saves를) 향상시킨다. 회피 보너스는 절대 주문이나 마법 아이템으로 생기지 않는다. 갑옷을 착용한 때를 제외하고, 케릭터의 민첩 보너스를 무효시키는 상황이나 효과는 캐릭터가 가진 회피 보너스 역시 무효시킨다. 회피 보너스는 다른 회피 보너스를 포함한 모든 보너스와 중첩되어 AC에 적용 된다. 회피 보너스는 접촉 공격(touch attacks)에도 대항하여 적용된다. 인챈트먼트 보너스(Enhancement Bonus) 인챈트먼트 보너스는 갑옷(또는 자연 갑옷)의 강도나 효과를 향상시키거나 무기의 효과를 향상시키는 경우, 그리고 능력 점수를 향상시키는 보너스를 나타낸다. 하나의 물체(갑옷이나 무기)나 생물체(자연 갑옷) 또는 무기에 에 걸린 다수의 인챈트먼트 보너스는 중첩되지 않는다. 오로지 가장 높은 인챈트먼트 보너스만 적용된다. AC에 영향을 미치는 인챈트먼트 보너스는 접촉 공격(touch attacks)에 대항하여 적용되지 않는다. 통찰 보너스(Insight Bonus) 통찰 보너스는 캐릭터가 주어진 행동에서 결과에대해 예지를 갖고 있는 경우 발생한다. 같은 캐릭터나 물건에 주어진 다수의 통찰 보너스는 중첩되지 않는다. 오로지 가장 높은 통찰 보너스만이 적용된다. 운 수정치(Luck Modifier) 운 수정치는 행운 또는 불운을 나타낸다. 같은 캐릭터나 물건에 주어진 다수의 운 보너스는 중첩되지 않는다. 오로지 가장 높은 운 보너스만이 적용된다. 사기 수정치(Morale Modifier) 사기 보너스는 희망, 용기, 그리고 확신(또는 절망, 두려움, 낙담)으로 인한 효과를 나타낸다. 같은 캐릭터에 주어진 다수의 사기 보너스는 중첩되지 않는다. 오로지 가장 높은 사기 보너스만이 적용된다. 지능이 없는 생물체(지능이 0이거나 없는)는 사기 수정치의 영향을 받지 못한다. 자연 갑옷 보너스(Natural Armor Bonus) 자연 갑옷 보너스는 생물체의 자연적인 가죽으로부터 비롯되며 아머클래스(Armor Class)를 향상시킨다. 자연 갑옷 보너스는 다른 모든 보너스와 중첩되어 아머클래스에 적용된다. (다른 자연 갑옷 보너스는 제외) 어떤 마법 효과는 (barkskin 주문과 같은) 생물체의 자연 갑옷 보너스에 영향을 미친다. 이는 자연 갑옷 보너스의 효과를 향상시켜 아머클래스에 적용한다. 자연갑옷 보너스는 접촉 공격(touch attacks)에 대항하여 적용되지 않는다. 부정 수정치(Profane Modifier) 부정 보너스(또는 패널티)는 악한 힘으로부터 비롯된다. 같은 캐릭터나 물건에 주어진 다수의 부정 보너스는 중첩되지 않는다. 오로지 가장 높은 부정 보너스만이 적용된다. 종족 보너스(Racial bonus) 종족 보너스는 생물체가 자라난 배경으로부터 비롯된 천부적인 특성에 의해 나타난다. 만약 생물체의 종족이 변한다면 (예를들어 죽었다가 환생reincarnated한 경우) 원래의 형태에서 갖던 모든 종족 보너스를 잃는다. 저항 보너스(Resistance Bonus) 저항 보너스는 세이빙 스로우(saving throws)에 영향을 미치며 피해에 대항하여 추가적으로 보호해준다. 같은 캐릭터나 물건에 주어진 다수의 저항 보너스는 중첩되지 않는다. 오로지 가장 높은 저항 보너스만이 적용된다. 신성 수정치(Sacred Modifier) 신성 보너스(또는 패널티)는 선한 힘으로부터 비롯된다. 같은 캐릭터나 물건에 주어진 다수의 신성 보너스는 중첩되지 않는다. 오로지 가장 높은 신성 보너스만이 적용된다. 방패 보너스(Shield Bonus) 방패 보너스는 방패나 주문이나 마법효과로인한 유사 방패 효과로인한 것이며 아머클래스(Armor Class)를 향상시킨다. 방패 보너스는 또 다른 방패 보너스를 제외한 다른 보너스와 중첩되어 AC에 적용된다. 마법 방패는 전형적으로 방패의 방패 보너스에 인챈트먼트 보너스를 더해주어 결과적으로 AC를 증가시켜준다. 주문이나 마법 아이템으로 인한 방패 보너스는 보통 투명하고 실체가 있는 역장의 형태를 띠며 사용자를 보호한다. 방패 보너스는 접총 공격(touch attacks)에 대항하여 적용되지 않는다. 크기 수정치(Size Modifier) 크기 보너스나 패널티는 생물체의 크기 등급으로부터 비롯된다. 여러 종류의 크기 수정치는 아머클래스(Armor Class), 공격 굴림(attack rolls), 숨기 체크, 격투 체크, 그리고 다양한 다른 체크에 사용된다. '분수의 처리(Rounding Fractions)' 보통 분수를 처리할 때 분수가 1/2보다 크더라도 반내림하여라. 예외: 데미지나 체력점같은 특정한 굴림에서 나올 수 있는 값은 최소 1이다. 곱셈(Multiplying) 가끔 규칙에따라 값을 곱해야할 때가 있다. 한 번만 곱하는 경우에는 평범하게 곱하면 된다. 만약 수정치나 주사위 값같은 추상적 변수에 두 번 이상 곱해야 되면, 곱할 값들을 하나의 곱셈으로 나타내라. 이 때 추가적인 곱셈은 원래 값보다 1씩 줄여서 곱한다. 따라서 더블(x2)과 더블(x2)이 같은 숫자에 적용될 때 트리플(x3)으로 처리한다. (2 + 1 = 3) 무게나 거리같은 현실적인 값에 곱셈을 적용할 때는 일반적으로 수학에서 곱하듯 하면 된다. 어떤 생물체가 크기가 두배가 되었고(원래 무게에 8을 곱하는 경우) 돌로 변하면 (원래 무게에 3을 곱하는 경우) 이제 이 생물체의 무게는 원래 무게에 24를 곱하면 된다. 같은 방식으로 장님(blinded)인 생물체가 거친 땅을 헤쳐나갈 때 한 칸을 4칸으로 간주하게 된다. (이동에 필요한 칸 수를 x2 두번 하는 계산인데 도합 x3이 아닌 x4가 된다.) '종족' 인간() 드워프() 엘프() 노움() 하프엘프() 하프오크() 하플링() '상세 묘사' '성향(Alignment)' A creature’s general moral and personal attitudes are represented by its alignment: lawful good, neutral good, chaotic good, lawful neutral, neutral, chaotic neutral, lawful evil, neutral evil, or chaotic evil. Alignment is a tool for developing your character’s identity. It is not a straitjacket for restricting your character. Each alignment represents a broad range of personality types or personal philosophies, so two characters of the same alignment can still be quite different from each other. In addition, few people are completely consistent. 선 VS 악 질서 VS 혼돈 아홉 성향 질서 선 중립 선 혼돈 선 질서 중립 중립 혼돈 중립 질서 악 중립 악 혼돈 악 Vital Statistics Age Height And Weight 출처 * D20 SRD 3.5 기본 사항, 종족 & 상세 묘사 분류:능력치 분류:D20 SRD 3.5